


Thoughts

by SeaSload



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: I'm literally the first first person to use most of these tags, M/M, Memory Loss, OCAngstAndFluffWeek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSload/pseuds/SeaSload
Summary: Day 2 of OC Angst And Fluff Week hosted by indoril-nerevar-mora on Tumblr - Memory LossThe angst doesn't really come in fully until the end





	Thoughts

“Cadwell?”

The place next to him on the bedroll was cold. Though the khajiit knew Cadwell was more than capable of handling himself, he was growing worried. Slowly, he rose to his feet and pulled on a light robe before walking outside.

The warm salty sea air seemed to wake him up even more as he stepped out onto the cold sands of Alinor’s beaches. There was no sign of the soul shriven Imperial directly along the coast, so he began to walk down the beach, moving away from the city.

The past few nights had been uneasy. He had returned from the Clockwork City with Valerica’s reports on Summerset only a few days prior, and was looking forward to just enjoying himself with Cadwell for a few days. But something was wrong.

As he walked down the beach he almost felt like he was being followed. The ocean wind blew from in front of him, barring him from catching the scent of his pursuer.

He was only lucky to hear the stranger pull a knife on him.

Quickly, he turned, grabbing the wrist of his pursuer.

Only to see a familiar face staring back at him in anger.

“Cadwell?” Dro’Vernen asked, his grip slackening slightly, “Cadwell what are you doing?”

The Imperial grinned, taking a step back, “Slaying another cat. I’m honestly a tad happy you turned around - so I can see the pain in your eyes when I finally dispatch you.”

“Cadwell this isn’t you…” he managed to mumble out, “Love, drop the knife.”

“Love?! Love?! You’re a fool!” likke all the other cats I’ve slain!” the soul shriven exclaimed, pulling his arm out of the grasp of the khajiit before him, “You’re nothing but a pest, another beast in the way of my rise to power- no, not just power, godhood! Immortality! You wouldn’t understand, you’re just a simple-minded beast.”

That hurt Dro’Vernen more than any weapon would.

“Cadwell, drop the knife now before I make you. Last warning.” his voice had dropped to deadly serious, the sharpness in his tone could almost be felt, “Don’t make me do this. Snap out of it before I try to make you.”

The tension between them was tangible.

“I’ve killed before and I can kill again. I’m not afraid to stab you. Your fur will make a fine coat.”

“Cadwell, you don’t need to do this. This… this is not the man I love.”

That seemed to awaken him, just the word _ love _ , something he hadn’t had before he met the khajiit, “Vernen… I was sleepwalking again, wasn’t I?”

“Cadwell.” He dropped his guard, stepping forward and hugging his friend, “I was so worried I had lost you…” He said softly.

“Love…” the Imperial responded, placing his hand on the khajiit’s back, “You will  _ never _ lose me, understand? Not even Molag Bal’s most dreaded monsters could keep me from returning to your side. I’ll fight for you as your gallant knight for as long as I live.”

* * *

“My lord?”

He was aroused by the voice of his chamberlain, shaking away the odd thoughts. Who was Dro’Vernen but a figment of his imagination? No, there had never been a Dro’Vernen. Not that he had ever known. Still, the thoughts left a sour taste in his mouth and made him angry, they were ruining his fun. And he couldn’t have that. Not anymore.

He had to make new ones to drive those pesky old things out. They weren’t his

Not anymore.


End file.
